inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need You (Chapter 6)
Hope you enjoy chapter 6 guys STORY (CHAPTER 6) 3 months later (7 months after Endou fell) At Sun Garden... Everyone in the team, all the managers and all the ex-Aliea team members were sat in the garden of Sun Garden having a picnic. Yuuka and Natsumi's dad had been invited too. "Tag, you're it, onii-chan!" cried Yuuka happily, as she caught her brother. "Wow, you're good!" smiled Gouenji, who had been holding back immensly so Yuuka could keep up with him. "Hey, Hiroto-kun, aren't you gonna have anything to eat?" Yagami asked Hiroto, as she sat down next to him "I'm not hungry..." he replied "You have to eat something" said Hitomiko, who had just walked over "I said, I'm not hungry" Hiroto mumbled "You haven't eaten in quite a while, at least eat a sandwich" Hitomiko told him "No, I'm not hungry" Hiroto said again "Are you feeling okay?" Hitomiko asked "You don't look very well" "I'm fine" Hiroto lied "I'm gonna go inside for a while, it's really hot out here" "Will you go and check on him, please?" Hitomiko asked Yagami, after Hiroto had gone "He'll tell you and Midorikawa anything" "Sure" Yagami answered. She got up, went over to where Midorikawa and Kabeyama were having an eating competition, grabbed Midorikawa's shirt, and dragged him inside. "HEY! I was winning!" yelled Midorikawa "This is more important than your eating obsession!" argued Yagami "I do NOT have an eating obsession!" screamed Midorikawa "Urusai! (shut up!)" Yagami yelled, as she put her hand over Midorikawa's mouth "sw whts wrng?" asked Midorikawa's muffled voice "Onii-san thinks that Hiroto-kun's unwell or something, he's not eating, barely talking, he's always inside and he never really looks happy" Yagami told him " 'm sre he's fne" Midorikawa said, Yagami's hand still over his mouth "We'll ask him tonight" Yagami decided That evening, at dinner... Everyone had just finished eating, but Hiroto had barely eaten anything. "Hiroto, you haven't eaten anything, just eat the salad, please?" Hitomiko begged him. But Hiroto didn't reply, he suddenly stiffened and fell from his chair. "Hiroto-kun!" Yagami cried, jumping down from her own chair and running over to Hiroto "Are you okay?!" Midorikawa asked, running over to him with Yagami "Hiroto!" Yagami shook his shoulder gently but firmly. He moved slightly, and put his head up just enough for his eyes to be visible. "I knew you were unwell!" Hitomiko cried "Yagami, Midorikawa, will you saty here with him as I call an ambulance?" "Of course!" Yagami said, still holding Hiroto up "Thank you!" Hitomiko said, and rushed out of the room. "Why didn't you say anything?" Yagami asked Hiroto "Everyone's already so worried about Endou-kun... they don't need me to add to their worries..." Hiroto replied, his voice quite weak "The ablulance is on it's way" Hitomiko said, walking into the room. First Endou-kun, now Hiroto-kun, this is bad...I wonder why Hiroto suddenly fell ill... ''she thought. 'TRIVIA''' Here's chapter 7 - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Need_You_(Chapter_7) ---- Candy: D: Even more suspenders!!! Livi: I've ''told ''you - it's suspence, not suspeneders! Mika: Do you two ever stop arguing? Angel: Apparently not... Mika: Urgh, anyway, sayonara minna! Tune in to my next chapters!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series